Twivine's plan
This is how Twivine's plan goes in Twivine Sparkle's Cutie Mark Quest. Twivine's lair Ryvine Sparkle: Do you believe it, Father? Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes, Ryvine. That lousy Bandicoot and his friends messed up your plans. Ryvine Sparkle: I'll go see my sister now, Dr. Cortex. I think she's angry about something. Twivine's room Ryvine Sparkle: Sister? You ok? Twivine: No! Ugh! Curse that Princess Twilight! She's always getting in the way of everything I do! Ryvine Sparkle: I agree, sis. It's not just Twilight who is getting in the way. The Prime-prince Ryan is messing up my plans. Twivine: I wish I had a plan so epic... Starscream: That not even the mighty Star Swirl could have concieved it? Ryvine Sparkle: I don't know, Starscream.out a pouch I think Tirek won't mind me having this thing. Twivine: That is what I was going to say, Starscream. How long have you been there? Starscream: Long enough. And it's Commander Starscream to you. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh right. Megatron left his post as leader of the Decepticons. So, I'll do this. nods Twivine: We have to think of a plan that can destroy Ryan and Twilight so we can rule the worlds. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. I got the Rainbow of Darkness. shows his sister the pouch Twivine: Wow. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. I hope you like it. That's makes me your BBBFF. Twivine: What does that mean? Ryvine Sparkle: Big Brother Best Friend Forever. Twivine: Thanks, Ryvine. a Plunder vine taps Twivine's shoulder Ryvine Sparkle: Uh, sis? Twivine: Yes, Ryvine? points to a Plundervine shows Ryvine and Twivine ruling both the human world and Equestria with the Cutie Marks of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer Ryvine Sparkle: Wow! Looks like that vine made a plan for us, Twivine. nods Ryvine Sparkle: That will work for me, sis. Twivine Sparkle: Yes. But the only way to get Sci-Twi's amulet would be to pass off as a new student. Ryvine Sparkle: I get your meaning. Too bad I don't have the Staff of Sameness. Twivine Sparkle: I'm not planning on making everyone equal! Ryvine Sparkle: D'oh! It's not like Princess Dark Matter has tried to take the Cutie marks before. Twivine: Anyways, I need to find the crystal mirror. Ryvine Sparkle: It's not just any mirror, Twivine. on his communicator According to my communicator, that mirror is a gateway to the human world. The kind of gateway that opens once every 30 moons. Twivine: And I'm going to use it to get there. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. But leave Ryan, Sci-Ryan and Flurry Heart to me. When I have their magic, Equestria will soon be mine. laughs then his communicator screen comes up with the film title: Twivine Sparkle's Cutie Mark Quest Ryvine Sparkle: Sis. I got something on screen. Twivine: What is it? Ryvine Sparkle: The movie title. Twivine: Wow! Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Wow. Twivine: Come on! Ryvine Sparkle: Ok. JAY!! LE PARADOX!! Jay (MRR): You called? Twivine Sparkle: Yes. Cyrille Le Paradox: What is the plan you and your sister had, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: Well, she is going with me to the Equestria Girls Universe to get Sci-Twi's amulet, Le Paradox. Jay (MRR): Why? Ryvine Sparkle: Here's the deal: if you two help us with this plan I'll help you get revenge on Sly Cooper and the Prime-prince of friendship. Jay (MRR): We accept. Cyrille Le Paradox: You're a nice chap, Ryvine. But what if Ryan sees us? Ryvine Sparkle: Huh? But there is another way. You can use the Changelings' ability to change shape... Wait. Maybe my sister and I have that ability. smiles and hugs Ryvine. The song Rainbow Rocks starts playing Thomas: We used to fight with each other~ Krekka: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Matau T. Monkey and Carmelita Gox: That was before we discovered~ Jessica Fairbrother: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ The Cyberlings: That when your friendship is real~ Cody and the Rainbooms: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Vakama: Yeah, you just say what you feel~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: And the music, yeah, the music~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Get us to the top~ Twilight Sparkle: As we learn how the rainbow~ Thomas: Rainbow rocks~ Percy: You can pick up the base~ Aria Blaze and Prince Can: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Conaria Lacey: And you can play the guitar~ Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Matau T. Monkey: You can bang on the drums~ Krekka: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan and the Dazzlings, AU Ryan and the Darlings and Twilight Sparkle: Or you can sing like a star~ Thomas and Vakama: And the music, yeah the music~ Twilight Sparkle: Gets us to the top~ Crash Bandicoot and Sci-Ryan: As we learn how the rainbow~ Matau and the Skylanders: Rainbow Rocks~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow Rocks~ Twivine Sparkle: And we need your friend Rothbart and Grizzle for this plan. Ryvine Sparkle: Yes, sister. When we have the cutie marks, we will control their power. We will make universes collide. laughs and the song Grizzle's Bad starts playing Ryvine Sparkle: I make the Big Bad Wolf seem sweet~ The Wicked Witch looks up~ To me!~ I'm just mean and greedy to the core~ Jay (MRR): And the bone~ Ryvine Sparkle: Nothing makes me madder then a group of heroes~ Who shares~ Who cares?!~ You don't want trouble?~ Best leave us alone~ ALONE!! Ryvine's bad!~ Heroes who care really make me mad!~ Ryvine's bad~ Rothbart: Look... Ryvine Sparkle: Out~ I'm the emperor of everything that's~ Nasty, loud and rude~ Equestria, I'm coming after you~ It's true. Ryvine's bad!~ Heroes who care really make me mad!~ Ryvine's bad~ Look.... Out~ evilly break Rothbart: The cutie marks and their power they got will belong to you and Odette will be mine.. FOREVER! evilly Ryvine Sparkle: Ryvine's bad!~ Heroes who care really make me mad!~ Ryvine's bad~ Look, Out~ evilly Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes